


Sex On The Beach

by DesertDraggon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aquarium AU, Biting, Blowjobs, I'll add more tags for part 2, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mer!Gabe, Two parter with different headcanons, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertDraggon/pseuds/DesertDraggon
Summary: Given permission by No Riptides, and Somewhere Across the Sea's writer, here's some cute love making between Marine Biologist Jesse, and Merfolk Gabe <3Two parter. Part one is Night's canon. Part two is my canon!Sorry this is so late for MerMay!





	Sex On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CardboarianNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210768) by [CardboarianNights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights). 



A tuna swam by Jesse’s face, its tail gently thwaping his goggles as it passed, causing the biologist to giggle just a bit. It had been a fairly slow day in the gen pop tank. The workload was light, the Monday crowds were small, and he felt at home amongst the critters of the deep. He zoned out momentarily, but only for a short while before his wrist watch suddenly grabbed, and he was pulled down into the deep. After a bit of a struggle in surprise, he found himself curled up with Gabriel by his little alcove, sighing in relief.

“Sorry, I… needed to talk to you.” Gabe burbled. Jesse nodded in response, pulling his breather off for a moment.

“What’s goin on?” He asked quickly putting his breather back in. Gabe seemed to realize the mistake he made going down instead of up, he shook his head, his dark wavy hair swirling around him messily before hoisting McCree up to the surface. Once they breached, Jesse removed some of his gear.

“Alright, what's got you all worked up?” he asked, concerned. Gabe took a deep breath, fidgeting slightly. It was odd to see him so anxious, but it didn't seem… bad. At least, Jesse hoped it wasn't.

“It’s not… I wanted to ask you, if maybe you wanted to, get intimate with each other.” The merfolk sucked his lips at he glanced over at Jesse, who was a bit taken aback by the proposition. He could see the light dusting of a blush work its way to his pretty brown cheeks.

“I- I uh… yeah actually. I was wonderin’ if I should’a asked you or something. But yeah, yeah! I would like to.” Gabe snorted at the small shift in the pitch of Jesse’s voice. His anxiety about the situation swelled into surprise.

“Ok. Alright, what do you think of doing that… tonight maybe?” Smooth Gabe. Jesse seemed to beam though, nodding enthusiastically. The brunette couldn't help but shift as he tingled in excitement at the thought.

“Absolutely!” He pulled Gabriel closer, hand cupping his face to kiss his lover softly. Gabe hummed into the kiss, pressing closer before cutting Jesse off.

“That's settled, now… I think you should talk to Jack, before we do though.” Jesse frowned at that, cocking an eyebrow. Gabe shook his head before patting Jesse gently on the cheek.

“No, it's just that there are some things you should know about me, anatomically speaking. I can't have sex with you like you would another land dweller.” He clarified.

“Oh… oh! Right, because Jack and you-”

“Were intimate for a while. Yes.”

“Well, I guess since my work is done for the day, might as well brush up on how to brush you up.” He gave Gabe a shit eating grin as he waded backwards towards the ladder. The merfolk snorted at him.

“That was sub par.”

“Hey, I tried alright!” McCree pouted, crossing his arms before continuing to remove the rest of his gear.

“I doubt that, but I'll give it to you.”

“Well I sure hope so.” What McCree couldn't see as the merfolk slipped under the water was Gabe’s own face turning beat red.

B)

Jack sighed at the second knock on his door, calling for whoever was interrupting his dinner and paperwork to enter, and in wandered Jesse, gently closing the door behind him as if he didn't want to be caught. 

The look on the man’s face, when Jack glanced up to address him, also screamed that something sneaky was going down. He was getting too old for this...

“What do you need Jess?” The kid fidgeted a bit, seemingly nervous. At best he was going to ask for something stupid, at worst he might have very, very bad news. Neither option seemed to quell his thoughts.

“Gabe told me to talk to you…” Ok, seemingly leaning towards that very bad news, but who knows.

“About?” Jack incited.

“We want to get intimate, and he said you could tell me… how to do that?” He blurted, slightly abashed. Jack heaved an even heavier sigh, at least he was ready for this one.

“I knew this would come up at some point.” He replied as he opened up his laptop, scouring his files for some documents. “Luckily for you I made a… packet of sorts.” He hummed triumphantly when he located the file, sending it to print.

“I’m surprised you didn't whip out a powerpoint, you went and made me a packet though? How'd ya know I was gonna ask about this?” Jack turned away from the printer to look at Jesse with the most deadpan expression he could muster. 

“I may be old but I’m not dumb… you two love each other. A lot. I knew at some point, Gabriel would want to get physical…”

“From experience?” Jesse interrupted, and Jack huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, from experience. And if he didn't bring it up first, you're a young man, I figured you'd want to try for it at some point as well.” He gathered up the warm papers and made sure they were all in order before setting them down between him and Jesse.

“There are going to be some rules though kid…” Jack settled a serious look on his employee.

“I expected as much honestly.”

“This business needs to be kept between you and Gabriel. The only person that will absolutely need to know you two are involved, is Doctor Zeigler, for health reasons. In fact you're going to need to go to her for some things before you two do anything. Got it?” Jesse nodded seriously, sitting down in the chair round the front of the desk. 

“First of all, if you two are going to be doing this, you need to talk about it first. Comfort zones and all that…” Jack shuffled the papers a bit to pull out one to show him, which included the picture of a bumpy looking glove.

“Know what this is?” Jesse nodded again.

“Ain't that a breeding glove?” Jack hummed, smiling.

“Yep, Gabe happens to really enjoy them. The anatomy of a merfolk is similar to ours, but different enough that any actual sex between you two, will have to remain fairly handsy.” The older man explained, McCree scrunched his nose.

“So you’re sayin’ he’s probably got barbs 'stuff.” Jack chuckled and nodded. It wasn't much of a surprise, Jesse had always wondered what kind of junk Gabe packed, but felt it best to never ever bring it up. Especially with Gabriel… that wouldn't have ended well early on.

“Another thing, before I send you off, make sure you disable the camera that views Gabriel’s tank.”

“You’re gonna have to show me how to do that.” Jack motioned the younger man over to the security monitors. He pointed to one of the screens, in the left corner was a wall mounted view down upon Gabe’s unoccupied pool.

“It says which camera it is here, all you need to do is locate the plug-” he pointed to a cable plugged into a box. “And pull it out. Just make sure to put it back in when you're leaving. Speaking of which, you'll have to text me to let you out of the building… so try not to keep me too busy being your wingman. I'm too old to be up late every night.” He grinned, elbowing the cowpoke. 

Jesse laughed patting Jack on the back before pulling him into a hug. “Thanks a bunch, really. I’m just, glad you support the two of us, ya know?” 

“You two are family… you're happy together, and I’m happy to help. Now get to dinner before you miss it, you've got a lot to talk about with Gabe.” Jack chuckled lightly as he pulled away. Jesse couldn't help but feel his heart swell enormously as he took the booklet Jack made him and practically skipped out the door. 

B)

McCree was happily munching on his meal of popcorn chicken bites when Gabe came swimming down the tube connecting to his personal pool. The water quaked gently as he glided along the bottom of the tank to the sand bank against the wall Jesse sat on. 

“Well howdy!” Jesse chirped before shoving another bite in his mouth. Gabriel snorted, pushing the sand further up so he could get comfortable on it. 

“So, how did it go with Jack?” He asked, fingers running up Jesse’s shin passively. The young biologist grabbed a small stack of papers and waved them a bit before setting them back down.

“Gave me a whole booklet ‘bout everything I need to know, then told me to come talk to you about the rest.” Jesse replied to the merfolk who scoffed, shaking his head.

“Of course he did… I’m surprised he didn't make a slideshow.” 

“I know! That’s what I said.” Jesse laughed, tossing his last bit in his mouth. “So…”

“So…” Gabriel sunk slightly under the water, his fingers slowing their movement against Jesse’s leg.

“Don't get a cold flipper on me now, we should talk about… boundaries 'n stuff. Things we like and don't like, does that sound like a good place to start?” He asked, kicking his free foot just a bit before burying his toes in the sand. Gabe glared flatly before nodding, pushing himself further out.

“I guess… same rules as before. No spines, no gills, no fins.”

“You left out 'no nicknames’ this time.” Jesse pointed out smugly. Gabe splashed him weakly.

“We know that rule went out the window a month in. I don't think any force on this planet would keep you from calling me some stupid sort of pet name.”

“Hey! They ain't stupid.” the cowpoke feigned hurt, dramatically placing his hand on his chest.

“You called me punkin’. You didn't even say it right.” Gabe crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“It was Halloween… what, I can't be seasonally appropriate with my nicknames? Least I didn't call you boo.” Gabe grimaced at that before stopping the conversation from derailing farther off topic.

“Anyways… what, kind of rules do you want to set?” He asked, looking up and a puzzled McCree. The kid pouted in thought, face scrunched up in a way that looked atrocious, but Gabe will admit it was a bit cute. 

“I dunno… no claws, and nothing restricting maybe. I really can't think of anything I don't wanna do, just stuff I do.” He shrugged before sliding down into the pool with Gabe. The merfolk immediately nestled himself into Jesse’s lap, sighing contently.

“Well then tell me what you want to do.” He said, much softer. The tone sent shivers up Jesse’s some and he couldn't help but blush.

“Well… I- I know you said that ya don't wanna do the whole hickey thing but… I really kind of want you to. At least to me.” the brunette wavered, blushing furiously. Gabe hummed, pulling himself up further, and pulling Jesse down deeper so he could settle on the younger man’s chest.

“Are you sure? Because I will bite you. There is no maybe, it will happen.” He warned, but Jesse merely bit his lip and nodded.

“I would prefer if you did, in all honesty.” He shuddered when Gabriel purred slightly, the vibration strong since he was pressing down in his chest.

“Well aren't we kinky. You want me to mark you up, don't you?” The sharp grin Gabe gave made Jesse swallow hard. He expected more of a shutdown to that idea, versus endorsement.

“W-well, OK is there anything you want?” He tried to turn the attention away from him so he could regain his bearings and calm down. No need to get hot and bothered when he still had a full day of work ahead of him.

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, chin resting on Jesse’s collarbone as he thought. “You could, cover yourself in blood and let me lick it off you.” he said suddenly, causing McCree to choke on his own spit and go into a coughing fit. Gabriel slid off of him, laughing as he slipped under the water to let McCree breath.

“What in the world Gabe!? Please don't tell me you were serious because I’d really like to ignore that part of me that thought that would be hot as all hell!” Jesse gasped, coughing again before breathing fairly normally again. Gabe resurfaced and was practically wheezing from laughter. 

“Your face was priceless Jess, but sincerely, I don’t really know what more I would want besides… well…” he motioned downwards and McCree nodded, flushing deeper. 

“Yeah, I hear ya. Well I guess we're just easy pleasy. Nothin’ too complicated or needy.”

“Never say that again.”

“Yeah… that was a bad one.”

B)

Angela blinked at Jesse before narrowing her piercing blue eyes, judging the poor sap in front of her. It made Jesse flush, and fidget on the spot.

“What do you want breeding gloves for Jesse?” Her tone was accusing. 

“Well I… Gabe 'n I wanna get intimate and Jack said the gloves were a good idea.” He spat out. The doctor may have been his age, but she was far more intimidating than he could ever hope to be. Angela seemed taken aback, making a soft 'oh’ before setting down her clipboard to flit to the other side of the room.

“I’m happy you were honest with me at least. I do need to know if Gabriel is being sexually active. I just… wasn't sure if that was his thing. Jack told you about these?” She came back holding a pair of gloves alike the picture Jesse saw, handing them over

“I- yeah. Gabe told me to go to him for the lowdown on Merfolk’s whole thing.” He shrugged, feeling better he wasn't being scrutinized anymore.

“I’m surprised Jack knew! I would think Gabriel would send you to me, seeing as I’m his doctor.” She pondered. Jesse shrugged, keeping his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to tell her that the two were intimate before.

“Anyways, thank you kindly doc. I guess, if you need anything from me regarding this whole thing just call.” He tipped his hat as she giggled. 

“You two have fun. Not too much fun though, remember he has-”

“Barbs! Yeah, I know… kinda unfortunate.” He shrugged, he heard Doctor Zeigler snort behind him as he left. 

B)

Kissing Gabriel was so vastly different from kissing humans. His lips were always so soft, tasting of sea salt and iron tang. It’s always a dangerous game when they start using tongue, the two of them dancing at the edge of Gabriel’s razor sharp teeth. Jesse didn't mind the occasional knick, already used to the taste. 

Jesse was backed up against the glass of Gabriel’s personal pool, the sand making a comfortable slope so the merfolk could beach himself between Jesse’s legs. The cowboy tried not to let his hands roam too much, careful of Gabe’s gills and spines. Gabe however let his claws gently tickle down Jesse’s sides, making the skin raise slightly and sending shivers up his spine.

“Gabe… you ready?” Jesse asked as he pulled his lips away from Gabriel’s, breath hitched. The merfolk pulled back and slid down McCree’s chest, peppering kisses and light nibbles.

“I want to try something first… do you trust me?” He asked, dark eyes glancing up at Jesse. With his hair submerged, swirling around him, he seemed like every wives tale of the Ocean’s Sirens personified. Jesse would have absolutely been the poor sucker of a sailor letting himself get dragged under if Gabe was taking him there. 

“I trust you.” He replied simply, and Gabriel disappeared under the water. Jesse could feel his swim trunks being slid off, the garment coming to float on the surface a moment later. He grabbed them and set them on the rim of the pool. 

Jesse gasped as Gabe grabbed his half hard dick suddenly, the feeling of something soft and warm sliding up it. When the realization that it was the mer’s tongue hit him, he felt all his blood rush south in just seconds. The marine biologist couldn't help but thread his fingers through Gabe’s long wavy hair trying to only tug gently.

McCree let out a rough moan as Gabe kissed the head of his dick before taking it in past his lips. It was so soft, and warm, and Gabe was so very careful not to cut him with his teeth. His clawed fingers slid around the base, fondling his balls for a moment as his other caressed Jesse’s thigh. The cowboy couldn't help but shiver, goosebumps rising on his unsubmerged skin. 

The water was getting warmer as Gabe continued his ministrations, Jesse couldn't help but mewl and moan at every move Gabe made. He was using the flat of his tongue to guard against his bottom teeth as he pulled up and off, to kiss and suck back down along the pulse of Jesse’s cock. Before Jesse could whine at the loss of Gabriel’s warm mouth, the shark began nibbling into Jesse’s thigh, working a hickey into his sandy skin. 

Jesse keened loud enough for it to echo off the walls as Gabe bit into his flesh, his eyes rolling back and hips thrusting forwards as the sound of his heartbeat flooded his ears. It took a moment for Jesse to come back from his high, realizing he had orgasmed, entirely untouched from just Gabriel biting him. His face went beet red as the merfolk’s head bipped out of the water donning a smirk.

“Did you really come from that?” He asked, sliding his hand up Jesse’s quivering legs. Jesse tried to sink into the water, entirely ashamed of having become so undone by something as simple as Gabe giving him a shark hickey. 

“Ye- yeah. Yeah I did… that was-” he was cut off by a forced whimper. Gabe had dunked back under and began sucking a hickey into Jesse’s other thigh. The merfolk continued, sucking hickies into the cleft of Jesse’s hip, one by his bellybutton, and one of his nipples. He left Jesse a quivering mess, his fingers digging into Gabe’s shoulders as he panted and moaned. 

When the brunette bucked up against Gabriel, he felt it… or well… them. Two heavy, warm, and hard phalli sliding up beside Jesse’s own. He could hardly feel the barbs, not alike the flesh of Gabe’s rough tail, just sharper, catching on Jesse’s skin. It’s then that the merfolk reemerged with a gasp, rutting against McCree slowly.

“Jesse…” he purred, climbing up the cowboy’s body needily. Jesse moaned in agreement, reaching up to grab the blue bumpy glove and slip it on his fleshy hand. He gently slid his hand down Gabe’s body, reaching between the two. His metal arm held his lover’s hip to steady him, and Gabe’s head dropped to moan into McCree’s shoulder.

“That’s right darlin’... Jus tell me if it ain't feelin’ right, ok?” Jesse whispered into Gabe’s ear, kissing his dark shoulder before nuzzling into it. Gabriel let out a low moan when Jesse’s gloved fingers slipped between the two claspers, teasing the slit opening they came from. He let a finder dip inside to test the waters, moaning in response to Gabriel’s own pleasured sounds.

“Try- oh~... try not to play with that too much.” The man rumbled, dragging his hips. “Too sensitive right now.” Jesse nodded, kissing Gabe's neck and moving his hand along one of Gabe’s shafts. They were thinner in girth, tapering towards the end where the barbs were. Luckily the glove seemed to glide right over every bit, the bumps sending sparks of pleasure through the merfolk’s body. 

Jesse continued stroking at a decent pace, alternating between each phallus fairly. His own erection made it’s comeback as well, digging into Gabe’s hip. The friction between them was delicious, Gabe’s hips dragging along just right, his moans in Jesse’s ear coiling pleasure in the cowboy’s gut. 

When their pace seemed to speed up, the two of them dancing in the edge, Gabriel pulled closer to nibble on Jesse’s ear, sucking on it just a bit before ravishing his neck. Gabriel was so, so close, the stimulation starting to hurt almost. So, he grinded harder into Jesse, who was unraveling underneath him, if his hand’s messy pace was anything to go by. It was only a few strokes and… 

“Aaah! Gabe- GABE~!” The shark's teeth sunk into Jesse’s neck as he came, his own moans muffled against the sweet flesh and blood of his lover, who trembled in his own orgasm. Jesse’s hips bucked against Gabriel’s in uncontrolled spurts, just as Gabe canted his tail against Jesse. The cowboy’s whimpers and pants were just so enticing to Gabe’s ears as he released Jesse’s neck from his jaw’s grasp. The crook now sported a nasty bite, red and deep purple beginning to bloom.

“Fuck… Jesse, you alright?” He asked, looking up at the blissed out biologist. McCree simply hummed, nodding slowly once, his hand slipping gently out from between them to settle on Gabe’s side. It was a little close to Gabe’s gills, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He hadn't come so damn hard in so long, his entire body felt alive, yet exhausted. He decided to follow Jesse’s example and close his eyes and curl up against his lover’s chest.

“That… was amazin’ Gabe. Fuckin’ Christ does my neck hurt like hell but… oh baby you best believe I ain't lettin’ that fade away.” He cracked an eye open and smiled down at the drowsy merfolk. Gabriel chuckled softly, smiling back.

“Your mistake was believing I wouldn't keep replacing it.” he retorted. It sent a thrill through Jesse that Gabe wanted to keep him marked like that. It’s something that would have to stay hidden, and he would have to take good care of, but it felt right. He would do anything to belong to Gabe for as long as he lived… and Gabe… he wants him just as bad.

“Hmm darlin, I’m pleased as punch you enjoyed yourself. Thank you…” Jesse murmured, kissing Gabe’s cheek. Gabe kissed him back.

“Thank you for what?” The merfolk asked, nuzzling Jesse’s cheek.

“Thank you for lettin’ me experience this with you. For lettin’ me love you… all that, good ol’ romantic junk.” He spoke fondly, his chest light with glee. Gabriel simply giggled.

“Ew… gross.”


End file.
